


Saving The Queen

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Protests, Rescue, Serious Injuries, Suspension, Walk Outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After Charlotte beats Billie Kay in a tune up match she is attacked by Peyton Royce and Carmella, and then by Billie Kay. Things look bleak for The Queen until The Empress Of Tomorrow comes to her rescue





	Saving The Queen

Saving The Queen

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

 

_After Charlotte beats Billie Kay in a tune up match she is attacked by Peyton Royce and Carmella, and then by Billie Kay. Things look bleak for The Queen until The Empress Of Tomorrow comes to her rescue_

 


End file.
